I LOVE MY RIVAL
by Sayuki Sakura
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru transfers back to gakuen alice where she meets Natsume. She thought of him as a slacker but ends up to be her greatest competition. Natsume then realizes that he has already fallen in love with her but realizes that they can never be.
1. Transferies

**I LOVE MY RIVAL**

**Chapter One: ****Transfery**

Mikan-chan!

Anna!

Mikan I'm so glad to see you again. How long has it been?

Just about 5 years.

Huh? Ho-ta-ru....is that you?

Who else can it be?!

It really is you!

So how was Alice Academy in America?

It was great I actually have 5 more alices.

Really?

Yeah, I have the 4 elements; fire, water air, earth plus flying.

Wow Mikan that's a lot of alices, if we total it you actually have 8 alices.

Your right, but you know I don't use my stealing alice, I only use my copying alice.

How about you Hotaru?

Do you really want to know?! *smiling evilly*

I don't think so.... *nervously scared*

So Mikan, Hotaru let's go.

Ok.

Ohayoo everyone!

Ohayoo Mr. Narumi

I have some great news.

What? You lost your job?

You got beaten up?

Your retiring?

You're a clown?

Your no longer gonna be our adviser?

No, no, no, no and no. The good news is two of my old students have just transferred here again and I know most of you may no longer remember her since it's been 5 years.

Come in girls.

*door opening*

Ohayoo, I'm Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you all. *smiling sweetly*

Ahhhhhh! Kawaii!

She's so cute!

Hey are you single?

Will you marry me?

Can I have your number?

Can we have a date?

Um excuse me, I'm sorry about them Ms. Sakura please don't mind your fan boys. May I ask a question?

Of course _____?

Yura Otanonashi.

Of course Yura.

What are your alices Mikan?

I have the Nullification alice, copying alice, stealing alice, flying, water, air, earth, and fire.

*gasp*

You have the fire alice just like Natsume!

Whose Natsume?

He's the guy sitting at the back with the black jacket.

*looking*

Oh, he's a slacker?

How can you say that about Natsume!  fan girls

What do you mean, isn't he a slacker? He's feet are on his desk, He sleeps at class and he has a manga on his face.

But still Mikan, you just transferred here you don't have the right to say that about our love Natsume! Even if his like that he's the most powerful and intelligent here.

Oh.

Oh wait whose the other girl? The girl with the big gun?  fan boys of Mikan.

I'm Imai Hotaru the one that will bring you to the end of your life! *laughing maniacally*

She's scary! Ahhh! Get away from me! Ahhh!  Classmates screaming

Hotaru don't scare them to death.

Whatever Mikan.

Hey what the hell is going on here!

Natsume!  fan girls

What's with all the commotion?

There are a couple of new, I mean old students who transferred back here.

*walking*

Why your a pretty one. Who might you be?

*holding Mikan's cheek*

I'm Mikan.

So Mikan would you like to go out with me?

Get your hand off me!

Huh?

I'd never go out with a guy like you!

And why not?

Because your not my type!

None sense I'm every girls type.

That's where your wrong, Natsume!

*bell ringing*

Well guys 1st period is over. Bye class.

Good bye Mr. Narumi.

Oh yeah before I forget Mikan You will be sitting at the extra desk near the window and Hotaru by the other corner beside Ruka.

Ruka huh? Hehehehe*evil aura*

Hotaru calm down, don't do anything evil, its only our first day here again after 5 years.

Fine, for now.

Hey Ruka!

Ye-ah Natsume. *shivering scared*

What's gotten into you?

Didn't you here Mr. Narumi? That creepy girl's gonna sit beside me.

She's not that scary.

Maybe for you!

Ruka, go research about that Sakura girl.

Naze(why)

Just do it!

*bell*

Hotaru let's go to our dorm.

Sure.

Huh?

Are you ok?

*dizzy*

Hotaru what did you do?

Nothing I just shocked him using this device I made.

Why would you do that?

He was irritating me.

Hey I'm so sorry about my friend's behaviour.

Huh?*glance*

"this girl is really cute, and she's even nice"

Don't worry about this, I'm sure the pain will go away..eventually.

Are you sure?

Yeah.

Nice meeting you by the way Ruka. Well we have to go... Bye.


	2. A High School Admirer

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, we're in the middle of our finals so I didn't have time to update. Well here's the next chapter enjoy! Oh yeah please read and review some of my other stories like **_**FORBIDEN LOVE,**__**MUSICAL SOULMATES,**__**MY LAST WORDS,**__**MY TRUE LOVE,**__**ARE YOU REALLY THE ONE.**_

**Chapter Two:** **A High School Admirer**

Mikan was already asleep when someone came into her room.

"huh? Is someone in here?"

"Look what you've done, you woke her up." (whispering)

"Um... No one's here but you."

"I can hear you, you know. Show yourself!"

The two guys stud up and faced Mikan.

"who are you guys?"

"I'm Yome Kokoro."

"And I'm Yū Tobita"

"we're really sorry about sneaking into your room like this, but...."

"But what?"

"We really wanted a picture of the most pretty and popular girl in school."

"I'm the most popular girl in school?"

"Yes, no guy can deny it, you're really pretty and..."

"wait, wait, wait I'm pretty?"

"have you looked in the mirror lately you're the prettiest girl on campus and actually Japan, here see for yourself"

"this is a magazine..."

"Look at the cover."

"This is me!"

Mikan then read the headline.

_Gakuen Alice's goddess of Alices now #1_

"This is impossible"

"you cannot deny it you got 59,679,122 votes"

"wait how did you know what I thought? You must have the mind reading alice"

"you guessed right"

"Can I see your hand?"

"Sure."

Mikan touched his hand and it started glowing.

"done"

"what did you do?"

"I copied your alice"

"Oh"

"so Mikan we please take a picture of you?"

"Wait."

"who are you?"

"I'm Imai Hotaru, so you guys want a picture of Mikan do you?"

"Hai" (yes)

"Fine take a look at this photos"

"wow she looks so pretty on this picture, thanks!"

"hold on who told you that was for free?"

"what do you mean?"

"That picture will cost you 500 rabbits"

"we'll take it"

After the guys had left:

"I can't believe you sold a picture of me for 500 rabbits"

"its all for money"

"you haven't changed one bit Hotaru, night"

"night"

The next day;

"Ohayoo Mikan!"

"uh, Ohayoo... Guys."

"Ohayoo Mikan-san"

"Ohayoo Anna"

"so how's Gakuen Alice for you so far?"

"Its good, it's sort of like before only know I have fan boys and I'm #1"

"oh so you saw the magazines?"

"yeah"

"pig tails!"

"huh?"

"yeah you, come here now!"

"no!"

"I said come here!"

"no!"

"come here or I'll burn your hair"

"Let me see you try"

"Urgh!"

Natsume threw a fire ball at Mikan but she used her Nullification alice to nullify Natsume's alice.

"urgh."

"is that all you got LITTLE-BOY?"

"hn"

_AUTHOR's NOTE:_

_Natsume's Hn always have a meaning, like this one his "hn" means just you wait. Just read on the words on the pharentisis to know its meaning._

"Natsume lost!"*fan girls crying*

"that girl is really impressive"

"Excuse me your Mikan right"

"yeah, and you are?"

"I'm Chubasa Andō"

"your from the high school divition aren't you?"

"your not mistaken"

"how old are you Mikan?"

"I'm 15"

"so your a middle schooler"

"Hai, and you, how old are you?"

"I'm 19"

*school bell*

"well I have to go see you soon Chubasa! Bye"

In Chubasa's mind: _That girl is really cute...._

_**Hey guys hope you liked chapter 2, I mean a part of chapter two. This is not yet complete I'll update this chapter and story as fast as I can, I guessing by March 22 or earlier it depends on my schedule.**_

_**Please review and read my other works.**_


End file.
